Attrape moi si tu m'aimes
by Jiika Az
Summary: OS Drarry "Dis Draco tu veux jouer à un jeu ? Si tu m'attrapes tu as une récompense." C'est la Saint-Valentin et Draco veut avouer ses sentiments à Harry. Mais c'est sans compter un gryffon qui a failli aller à Serpentard ... Fluffy et Guimauve ( rating M à venir )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody**

 **Please don't kill me, je sais que je suis très très TRES en retard pour mes fics mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps et donc je pouvais pas continuer à écrire…**

 **Mais ce sont les vacances ( 1 semaine enfin ! ) et je vais me rattraper**

 **Donc pour la Saint-Valentin ou du moins le lendemain ( que voulez vous l'inspiration ça prend du temps × ) je vous propose un petit OS drarry tout fluffy et qui je l'espère vous plaira**

 **Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse en juger par vous même**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Attrape moi si tu m'aimes**

J'ouvrais les yeux alors que la sonnerie de mon réveil retentit. Le soleil ne semblait pas encore levé puisque ma chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité.

D'un geste assuré, je mis fin au bruit strident de l'appareil et délaissais la chaleur de mon lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes sous la douche, je pris une serviette que j'attachais à ma taille avant de me diriger vers mon miroir. Je souris à mon reflet. Des yeux gris, une peau claire et des cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs, j'étais l'incarnation même d'un ange. D'un ange plus ou moins vicieux, qui adorait plus que tout embêter tous ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée et qui fantasmait à mort sur son ancien ennemi. Bon d'accord disons un ange déchu. Après un dernier regard confiant, je ressortis et m'habillais rapidement.

Aujourd'hui était une journée parfaite. Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'allais faire en sorte d'enfin faire remarquer au petit binoclard qui avait volé mon coeur que j'existais bel et bien pour être à ses côtés. Et lui au mien. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Je ne compte même plus les roses, les lettres et autres présents que je lui avais offert. Anonyme bien entendu ( j'ai ma fierté quand même et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me dévoiler avant d'être sûr qu'il partage mes sentiments ) mais mince il aurait quand même dû deviner que ces cadeaux ne pouvaient venir que de quelqu'un de distingué. Et ce n'est certainement pas les fans écervelés qui s'évertuaient à le coller où qu'il aille qui auraient pu avoir autant de goût.

Plus tard le Survivant avait clamé haut et fort le fait de préférer les hommes et j'avais cru que la chance me souriait. D'autant plus qu'étant donné que mon ami Blaise n'avait rien trouvé mieux que de s'enticher d'un certain rouquin, une certaine paix s'était installée entre nous et nos groupes avaient … fusionnés. Provoquant par la même occasion la formation du couple Pansy/Neville et Théodore/Seamus. Je dois avouer qu'au tout début, cette nouvelle alliance m'avait révolté néanmoins le fait de profiter des éclats de rire et partager des repas en communs avec mon griffon eu tôt fait de me faire changer d'avis.

Encore une fois, je ne pouvais décemment pas le draguer ouvertement. J'étais un Serpentard pur et dur malgré mon homosexualité, malgré le rapprochement avec l'ennemi… Enfin voilà. Je me devais d'être subtil. Malheureusement il semblerait que Lui ne voit rien. Aucun de mes regards embrasés, aucune de mes attentions à son égard, rien. De plus, je faisais des efforts chaque jour pour ne pas aller exploser la tête à ces sangsues qui avaient sans doute penser qu'ils pourraient devenir le partenaire du Survivant. Justin Finch-Fletchley était le dernier en date et le Poufsouffle était passé à deux doigts de la décapitation.

Mais encore une fois tout cela était du passé et aujourd'hui était LE jour où Draco Malfoy aurait Harry Potter. Enfin prêt et avec un dernier coup d'œil au cadran à l'heure, je sortis de ma chambre de préfet et allais rejoindre Blaise et Théo dans la salle commune. Ces derniers m'attendaient déjà, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois qu'on est pas les seuls à d'être apprêtés. Sourit Blaise en sifflant d'admiration.

Je lui rendis son sourire satisfait de mon effet. En effet aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et cela voulait dire visite de pré-au-lard. Mieux encore cela voulait dire pas d'uniformes. J'en avais donc profité pour me mettre à mon avantage. Avec un pantalon noir sur mesure qui allongeait mes jambes et ma chemise grise perlée légèrement ouverte qui laissait entrevoir mes muscles bien développés par le Quidditch, je ne pouvais qu'être sublime. Et je devais reconnaître que mes deux amis avaient également fait un effort. Théo se trouvait donc avec une chemise noire ouverte d'un bouton avec une cravate lâche et un jean qui collait parfaitement avec son style décontracté mais mignon. Quand à Blaise il portait un marcel noir sous une chemise de même couleur à moitié ouverte avec un slim noir. Un collier fin venait compléter sa tenue seyante.

\- J'espère bien que cette fois ci nos gryffons vont se rendre compte de l'honneur qu'ils ont de se balader à nos côtés. Dis je, hautain.

\- Voyons Draco ne te voiles pas la face et avoue que tu attends surtout que ton petit Potty te remarque enfin. Ricana le noir.

\- Tu peux parler ça avance pas vraiment mieux avec ta belette. Rétorquais je.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de l'appeler Ron. En plus c'est le meilleur ami de ton chéri donc tu ferais mieux d'être sympa. Contre-attaqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Théo intervint alors en se mettant entre nous.

\- Les gars, on se calme. C'est pas pour vous dire mais moi je suis casé et j'ai bien envie de passer une journée plus que fantastique avec mon plus fantastique encore petit ami. Et pour se faire un petit déjeuner s'impose. De plus, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas vous allez vous faire taxer vos deux griffons qui pour l'instant ne sont pas vraiment au courant qu'ils sont en votre possession. Donc on y va ?

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller. Nous le rejoignimes immédiatement. Dans les couloirs régnaient une effervescence incroyable. Sans doute était ce parce que qu'aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir déclarer ma flamme. C'est vrai qu'à la Saint-Valentin, beaucoup de langues se déliaient et il semblerait que même le château avait décidé de participer à cette fête de l'amour. On se serait cru revenu en deuxième année lorsque Lockart avait décidé d'égayer les gens à cause de l'ambiance morose du moment.

Je me souvenais même de la carte qu'avait reçu Potter ce jour là. De la part de la bel… de Weasley fille. J'eus un sourire moqueur tandis que je me rappelais comment j'avais ri de cette attention alors que maintenant c'était moi qui tentait d'attirer l'attention du mec le plus convoité de l'école…

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande salle une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. La faute aux centaines de couples qui peuplaient les couloirs au point qu'il fallait jouer des coudes pour passer. J'avais même cru apercevoir mon parrain, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres en train de filer discrètement le couple Black/ Lupin qui semblaient bien partis pour profiter de cette journée. * Pansy et son nouveau copain étaient déjà assis, visiblement perdus dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre. Je m'assis en même temps que mes deux amis mais cela ne sembla même pas les faire réagir. Je soupirais. Je préférerais me tirer une balle dans la tête que de l'avouer mais j'étais bien jaloux de ces deux là qui s'étaient trouvés et qui filaient le parfait amour.

Je relevais la tête quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Je reconnus alors Seamus complètement essoufflé qui se laissa tomber sur le banc près de son petit ami. Théo lui passa une main dans les cheveux en buvant son café tandis que le châtain tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et bien qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es fais pourchassé par des fans en furie ? Rigola mon ami noir en se servant un toast.

Théo plissa les yeux, n'appréciant visiblement pas cette hypothèse. Seamus sourit alors tendrement et l'embrassa avec passion, se retrouvant à nouveau essoufflé avant de se retourner vers nous.

\- En fait… C'est à peu près ça sauf que les fans en furie n'étaient pas pour moi mais pour mes camarades.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des cris stridents et des acclamations se firent entendre juste à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Je fronçais les sourcils, comprenant peu à peu la situation.

\- Les voilà… Soupira l'irlandais en reposant la tête sur l'épaule de son copain.

Le regard fixé vers l'entrée de la salle comme la plupart des élèves, je ne vis d'abord qu'une masse incroyable de sorciers qui paraissaient rassemblés autour de certaines personnes. Puis une voix retentit, confirmant mes soupçons.

\- Non mais ça suffit oui. J'aimerais aller manger alors est ce que vous pourriez me laisser passer !

Comme repoussé par un expelliarmus particulièrement puissant, les élèves reculèrent alors laissant apparaître le fameux trio qui avait causé toute cette agitation. Mais alors que je sentais mon coeur accélérer dans ma poitrine, je me fis la remarque qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'Il n'apparaisse jamais devant moi.

Si nous avions fais un fais un effort, les trois griffondors les plus célèbres de Poudlard s'étaient carrément mis sur leur trente et un. Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui faisait ressortir sa fine silhouette et j'avais bien du mal à la reconnaître. Weasley avait quand à lui décidé de se mettre en valeur avec un tee-shirt blanc passé sous une chemise bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Avec un jean ajusté et une petite chaîne accrochée à ce dernier, il avançait d'un pas assuré. Et bien entendu il y avait Harry. Si je m'étais trouvé beau, il était parfait. Il avait choisi une chemise verte foncée qui rappelait son regard émeraude. En bas, il avait choisi un pantalon moulant qui, à mon grand malheur, dévoilait son superbe fessier ainsi qu'une chute de reins à tomber à tous les gens présents. Enfin ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi peu coiffés lui donnant un air sauvage et le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait finissait de le rendre magnifique.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive tandis que les trois amis vinrent s'asseoir à notre table. Et bien entendu Harry s'assit en face de moi, son sourire s'étirant tandis que ses yeux étincelaient m'achevant purement et simplement.

\- Et bien, vous n'avez pas mâcher le travail ! S'exclama Blaise en admirant son rouquin qui rougit à cette remarque. Vous êtes superbes.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Fit alors Ron en détournant le regard alors qu'un sourire éblouissant éclairait le visage de mon ami.

\- J'espère bien puisque je comptais te demander de m'accompagner à la sortie au village aujourd'hui et je serais déçu de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Tu es parfaitement à la hauteur. S'écria alors Weasley avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. Et j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner.

Je souris en voyant mon ami rayonner de bonheur. Je tournais la tête vers mon propre gryffondor mais il discutait avec Granger.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous alors ? Demanda t-il en croquant dans son croissant.

\- Non. Rougit la préfète. Je vais rejoindre Charlie. Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait organisé une journée que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier.

\- Wahou c'est génial. Comme je t'envie. Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir le droit à ce genre de surprise. Soupira Potter.

Je me retins de lui hurler que j'étais prêt à lui offrir la plus romantique des journées si c'était là ce qu'il désirait et même à lui avouer à quel point j'étais fou de lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant. Je le vis faire un signe à Hermione qui partait déjà puis il se retourna vers moi et je me perdis un moment dans son regard si pénétrant.

\- Hey Draco. M'appela t-il.

Je me retins de sourire. J'adorais tellement qu'il prononce mon prénom, je me sentais si proche de lui. Oui je l'aimais tellement.

\- Draco !

\- Hum ! Oui ! Me réveillais je alors qu'il me regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire un jeu. Me proposa t-il alors en souriant mystérieusement.

\- Un jeu ? Répétais je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vu qu'on est seuls tous les deux j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'amuser ensemble…

Des images pas très catholiques traversèrent mon esprit tandis que je tentais de connecter mes neurones qui me rendraient la parole.

\- A moins que tu ais déjà quelque chose de prévu… Dit-il la mine déçue.

\- Non non je n'ai rien du tout et je suis totalement d'accord pour rester avec toi. Toute la vie d'ailleurs si tu veux bien. Pensais je sans oser le prononcer.

Un sourire enfantin et adorable éclaira alors le visage de mon vis à vis et je me sentis fondre. Comment résister à un être pareil ?

\- Et … En quoi consiste ton jeu ? Demandais je histoire de me distraire des pensées obscènes qui m'envahissaient à nouveau l'esprit.

\- C'est simple. Tu dois m' -il en buvant son jus d'orange.

\- Hein ? Répondis je de manière totalement intelligente.

\- Tu dois m'attraper. Et si tu y arrives et bien … tu auras le droit à une récompense. Continua t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

L'idée me paraissait intéressante même si je me demandais vraiment à quoi jouait mon petit gryffon. Je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille et je frissonnais.

\- Et crois moi le jeu en vaut la chandelle…

Puis avec un dernier sourire, il se releva me laissant avec une vague impression de vide et partit. Laissé seul, je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que tous étaient déjà partis. Je posais une main sur mon oreille et un sourire sadique vint orner mes lèvres. Bien alors que la chasse commence.

Je l'entendis rire tandis que je tournais au coin d'une rue. La neige qui envahissait encore les rues en ce mois de février ralentissait ma progression mais je ne me serais arrêté pour rien au monde. J'accélérais alors que je le vis disparaître dans le magasin Honeydukes. Une foule monstre était à l'entrée et je me demandais encore comment il avait fait pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Résigné, je regardais à travers la vitrine et retins ma respiration. Juste devant moi, Potter se tenait un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Puis il brandit ce qui me semblait être une plume au réglisse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir quand tout à coup il me fit un clin d'oeil et se décida à goûter à sa sucette. Il ferma les yeux et la plume glissa à travers ses lèvres. Le froid n'eut soudainement plus aucun effet sur moi alors qu'il me semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Le brun de mes rêves semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire monter et descendre la plume dans sa bouche. Puis il sortit sa langue et vint lécher la sucrerie dans toute sa longueur. Je déglutis. Cette sucette devrait être interdite. Ou du moins à Potter. Car je me sentais vraiment devenir étroit dans mon pantalon et lui avait ouvert les yeux et me regardait langoureusement en continuant sa besogne. Je ne sais pas combien il mit de temps à finir la plume mais j'étais perdu dans les nimbes du plaisir et d'un océan émeraude. Après un dernier clin d'oeil coquin, il disparut soudainement de ma vue. Je mis un temps avant de me rendre compte que mon fantasme sur pattes avait terminé son spectacle. Je jurais et me remis à sa recherche.

J'entrais chez Zonko, légèrement essoufflé. Ici aussi, beaucoup d'élèves se pressaient pour attraper les dernières nouveautés. Je cherchais du regard mon beau brun mais j'avisais à la place un tête rousse. Je me dirigeais vers elle et reconnus alors Ginny. Bien qu'elle fasse partie du groupe, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment acceptée. Peut être parce qu'à une époque, elle était sortie avec Lui. L'avait prit dans ses bras. L'avait embrassé. L'avait … Je ne voulais même pas y penser de risque de faire un meurtre. D'autant que la jeune fille avait rapidement trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Dean après sa rupture avec Potter.

Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'intéressait était de retrouver mon brun si sexy. Je tapotais son épaule et grimaçais un sourire.

\- Hey Ginny, tu aurais pas vu Potter par hasard ? Demandais je le plus cordialement possible.

\- Et pourquoi le cherches tu ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Est ce que c'est important que tu le saches ? Insistais je, essayant de rester calme.

\- Et bien je ne crois pas trop à ta gentillesse surtout envers Harry alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais où il est. Réplqua t-elle simplement en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

J'avais une étrange envie de lui arracher la langue pour avoir oser prononcer le prénom de MON gryffon mais un sourire malicieux et une paire de yeux verts détournèrent mon attention de cet ennuyeux contre temps. L'ignorant totalement, je continuais vers le fond de la boutique où dans une petite fontaine baignait des fioles de filtre d'amour. De l'autre côté se tenait Potter, une expression mystérieuse sur le visage.

\- Alors Draco, tu tiens le rythtme ? Demanda t-il sa voix légèrement haletante.

\- Bien sûr. Souriais je. Je suis encore loin d'être fatigué.

\- Et pourquoi parlais tu avec Ginny ? Une petite pause ou alors tu la draguais ? Continua t-il le regard toujours aussi sombre.

Je plissais les yeux tandis qu'un fol espoir s'insinuait en moi. Je m'accrochais à la vasque et me penchais un peu pour tenter de mieux voir le visage du brun.

\- Serais tu jaloux ? Murmurais je peu sûr de moi.

La pièce avait beau être plus sombre de ce côté là, je ne manquais pas d'apercevoir les joues de Potter se colorer en rouge tandis qu'il détournait la têt. La moue boudeuse qu'il affichait maintenant me donnait juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sauvagement mais il reprit contenance et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est ce que tu aimerais que je sois jaloux ? Attaqua t-il, me faisant rougir à mon tour. Dis moi Draco qu'est ce que tu sens là tout de suite.

Un peu décontenancé par sa question, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Une délicieuse odeur de caramel et de vanille emplit mes narines. Puis je sentis des doigts fins se glisser dans ma main tandis qu'une voix chaude sursurrait à mon oreille.

\- Et si je te disais que moi je sentais de la menthe fraiche et une légère odeur de shampoing à la pomme ?

J'ouvris brusquement les paupières en tentant de retenir les doigts fuyards mais le gryffon s'était encore enfuit. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine et mon regard tomba vers les philtres d'amour. Je rougis soudainement. Mon shampoing était à la pomme !

Cette fois ci, j'étais sûr de l'avoir. Il m'avait échappé aux trois balais, distrait que j'ai été par Blaise qui était en train de rouler un patin d'enfer à son rouquin. Mais après une petite réflexion, j'avais deviné la prochaine destination du Griffondor et je l'attendais maintenant de pieds fermes devant la librairie.

A vrai dire, j'espèrais vraiment ne pas m'être trompé car j'étais totalement épuisé. Aussi physiquement que moralement. Le petit brun avait mit mes nerfs à rude épreuves et la rencontre de nos amis tous en couple avait encore plus aiguisé mon désir. Je le voulais tellement. Je l'amais tellement. Et j'avais maintenant la certitude qu'il m'aimait également. Un sourire béat se dessina sur mon visage. Enfin. J'allais enfin avoir le garçon qui hantait mes nuits comme mes journées et qui faisait battre mon coeur. Le seul qui parvenait à me faire réagir et briser mon masque d'indifférence. Oui il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter pour me mettre dans tous mes états.

J'entendis des pas dans la neige et me concentrais à nouveau. Je penchais la tête et sourit en voyant le brun reculant vers moi. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi que je l'agrippais et le plaqua contre le mur de bois. J'observais alors avec délices ses joues rouges et son expression étonnée. Puis il se mordit la lèvre et je me sentis perdre la raison.

\- Merlin Harry. Si tu savais à quel point je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Avouais je en laissant mon nez s'égarer dans son cou pour humer son odeur de caramel.

\- Hum Draco… Gémit le brun alors que je déposais des baisers sur sa peau douce remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire.

\- Oui Harry murmure mon prénom. Je veux que tu n'es que ce mot à la bouche. Tu es à moi maintenant. Continuais je, en redescendant vers son cou pour lui mordiller la peau.

Un petit cri dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres et je souris en sentant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je léchais le suçon que je venais de lui faire et me reculais un peu pour l'admirer. Les yeux légèrement embués, les lèvres rougies à causer des morsures qu'il s'était lui même faites et les joues pivoines, il était juste magnifique. Il eut un petit sourire et sans crier gare, je me retrouvais alors plaqué sur le mur. Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre que je le sentis me mordre le lobe de l'oreille me faisant soupirer. Je sentis plus que je ne vis un sourire malicieux s'étaler sur son visage. Mais je ne fus définitivement plus apte à réfléchir lorsqu'il passa une main sur la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon. Il la caressa un moment, toujours sa bouche près de mon oreille.

\- Tu sais quoi Draco ?Murmura t-il.

Je gémis alors que je me cambrais pour me rapprocher de sa main.

\- J'ai failli aller à Serpentard …

La révélation puis la sensation d'abandon me firent ouvrir les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais à nouveau seul dans la neige. Je me retins de crier de frustration. Cette fois, c'était définitif, Harry était l'homme de ma vie. Et j'allais tout faire pour qu'il m'appartienne.

\- Harry ce soir, tu es à moi !

La musique résonnait jusque dans les couloirs. J'avançais confiant. Dès mon retour à Pudlard, je m'étais changé et je portais maintenant un smoking noir de qualité sur une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte. Je me dirigeais maintenant vers la Grande salle où le bal de la Saint-Valentin avait été organisé. Je savais d'avance que j'allais retrouver le brun là bas et je trépignais presque d'impatience de l'avoir enfin dans mes bras. Arrivé devant l'entrée, je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Les grandes tables avaient disparus laissant place à de petites tables rondes disposées sur les côtés. Des roses rouges, roses et blanches décoraient chaque table. Le plafond enchanté représentait une nuit étoilée de toute beauté. Enfin le centre de la salle était occupée par les couples qui valsaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Un cadre sublime.

Satisfait, j'attendis qu'un groupe arrive pour me cacher parmi eux de sorte à rester inaperçu. Je n'avais pas encore aperçu le griffon mais je savais qu'il était là. Je me servis d'une coupe de champagne et laissais mon regard dériver à la recherche de mon beau brun. Je vis Pansy et Neville qui dansaient collés l'un à l'autre, souriant près de Hermione et un des Weasley ( il y en avait tellement, je ne pouvais pas retenir tous les noms ).

Théo et son petit ami discutait tranquillement à une table entre deux baisers et câlins. De l'autre côté dans un coin un peu plus sombre, je distinguais avec un petit sourire mon ami noir et son Weasley se faire des câlins un peu plus osés avant de disparaître complètement de ma vue. Mais Potter n'était toujours pas en vue et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Puis Ginny se leva pour rejoindre la piste de danse avec Dean et je le vis. Tout simplement splendide dans son smoking blanc, il semblait triste. Mon coeur se serra à cette vision et je me hâtais pour le rejoindre. En réajustant ma tenue, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres, je m'approchais de lui en m'inclinant.

\- Aurais tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? Demandais je.

Le brun paraissait surpris et ne répondis pas. Alors toujours sûr de moi, je le relevais et un bras autour de la taille, l'entraînais avec moi vers les danseurs. Un slow commença et je le rapprochais de moi, déposant ses mains autour de mon cou. Il sembla revenir à la vie.

\- Mais … pourquoi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix dont on pressentait les larmes.

\- Pourquoi quoi mon amour ? Dis je en caressant sa joue.

\- Je croyais que tu avais abandonné… Tu ne m'avais pas suivi et je ne te retrouvais plus alors j'ai cru…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, des larmes coulant finalement sur ses pomettes. Attristé de le voir dans cet état, c'est avec une douceur infinie que je recueillis ses larmes avec ma langue. Il se laissait faire, se perdant dans mes bras. J'en profitais pour embrasser doucement ses paupières puis je lui relevais le menton pour qu'il rouvre les yeux. Ses émeraudes exprimaient tellement de sentiments à la fois. Incertitude, peur, tendresse, amour… Je lui souris.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Comment le pourrais je alors que je t'aime autant. Tu m'as volé mon coeur il y a longtemps et depuis je te suis dévoué et je compte te le rappeler chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort. Déclarais je, soulagé d'enfin pouvoir lui transmettre tout mon amour.

\- Merlin Draco. Moi aussi. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime à n'en plus pouvoir. Je suis à toi autant que tu es à moi.

Une vague de bonheur m'envahit tandis que je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation. Il gémit et ouvrit doucement la bouche. Le baiser devint alors plus passionné tandis que nos langues entamaient un ballet enfiévré. Nous dûmes nous séparer au bout d'un moment, le souffle court. Nos front reposant l'un contre l'autre, j'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde. Seul avec lui. Son regard vert croisa le mien et je sentis mon corps se réchauffer.

\- Et si on allait continuer ailleurs ? Demandais je impatient.

 **Et FIN**

 **Ha ha je suis vraiment trop méchante non franchement je m'étranglerais moi même**

 **Bon pour tout vous dire y a bien une petite suite beaucoup moins innocente et pure, je dirais même qu'elle est un peu cochonne:3**

 **Mais bon étant donné que ma fic Drarry n'a pas beaucoup de succès, je me suis dis que ça ne servait à rien de continuer si ça ne plait pas**

 **Donc simplement je mets la suite si vous me le demandez. Je suis gentille non ?**

 **Mais bon après tout vous savez quoi : Moi je suis une serpentarde pur et dur dc va falloir faire avec et me contenter si vous voulez la suite**

 **Nya je vous adore ( du moins ceux et celles qui aiment mes histoires les autres disons que je vous passe le bonsoir;) )**

 **N'hésite pas à me laissez des reviews critiques ou compliments qu'importe j'accepte tout ( on va pas mentir je préfère les compliments:p )**

 **Bref encore désolée du retard pour mes autres fics mais je m'y remets cette semaine et donc j'espère sortir de nouveaux chapitres très bientôt**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


	2. Bonus

**Bonus**

 **Hello tout le monde,**

 **et oui vu que je poste ce bonus alors qu'il est plus de minuit, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence donc on dit bonjour…Bref !**

 **Alors comme vous me l'aviez demandé, j'ai bien écris cette suite un peu plus chaude dirons nous à la suite de mon petit OS. Donc je préviens dès maintenant c'est en effet bien un rating M ! Donc il y a un LEMON ! Et en fait il n'y a surtout que ça donc ne venez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous ais pas prévenu !**

 **Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse savourer …**

Jamais les couloirs ne m'avaient paru aussi long. J'avançais d'un pas rapide, serrant précieusement la petite main dans la mienne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'oeil derrière moi pour voir si mon brun me suivait toujours. Celui ci me suivait docilement, la tête baissée. A vrai dire, j'aurais presque pu croire que je le forçais si ses doigts ne pressaient pas les miens avec autant d'ardeur.

Nous arrivions aux escaliers menant aux cachots quand Harry stoppa, me faisant m'arrêter par la même occasion. Je me tournais vers lui, légèrement impatient.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Tu… tu ne veux pas ? Demandais je doucement en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux. S'exclama t-il en relevant ses yeux vers moi. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire mon ange, je ne vis que pour te servir. Dis je en encerclant sa taille de mon bras, le rapprochant plus encore.

Je remarquais avec délice ses joues se teinter de rouge mais une inquiétude persistait. Avais je fais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du ? Aurais je mal interprété les signes ? Ou alors peut être était ce seulement qu'il s'était laissé porter par l'ambiance et que finalement il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine tandis que j'imaginais cette possibilité. Je me rendis alors compte que Harry parlait.

\- … que tu as partagé avec d'autres. Murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Insistais je doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans une chambre que tu as déjà partagé avec d'autres. Répéta t-il en levant les yeux.

Le temps que ses mots atteignent mon cerveau, mon visage s'était déjà enflammé et mon coeur battait à toute allure dans ma poitrine. Je posais ma tête sur son cou et me régalais de son odeur tandis que je le serrais plus près de moi encore.

\- Draco ? M'appela t-il doucement.

\- Par Merlin Harry est ce que tu veux me tuer ?

Je me reculais à regret pour croiser son regard perplexe et lui souris.

\- Comment peux tu être à ce point adorable ? Tu me rends complètement fou ! Avouais je alors.

Harry resta un moment surpris avant de sourire d'un air espiègle. Son visage s'approcha du mien et je sentais bientôt son souffle se mêler au mien. Ses lèvres que je savais maintenant aussi douces que de la soie effleuraient les miennes et je me retenais avec peine de me jeter sur elles.

\- Mais sois fou Draco ! Sois fou de moi. Et ravage moi.

Ma respiration se bloqua tandis que je sentis mon désir grimper en flèche. Je souris à mon tour et sans attendre une seconde de plus, m'emparais de sa bouche. Il gémit et j'en profitais pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre tandis que je me collais contre mon brun. Celui ci reculait jusqu'au mur et je profitais de ce nouvel appui pour remonter ses jambes autour de ma taille. Nos deux érections se touchèrent envoyant une décharge de désir pur qui me fit frissonner. Je le voulais tellement !

Je me penchais à son oreille tandis que je continuais de me presser contre lui.

\- Harry… Je le sens retenir son souffle à la seule mention de son prénom et je souris plus encore. Harry, je vais te prendre. Fort et violemment et tu vas crier. Tu vas hurler lorsque ma chair s'imprimera dans la tienne. Et tu seras incapable de te souvenir de ton nom car le seul mot que tu auras à la bouche c'est..

\- Draco ! Gémit le brun tremblant de tous ses membres.

Je me retiens de rire et me recule juste assez pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux habituellement vert sont maintenant si foncés qu'on les croirait presque noirs. Je me sens totalement renversé par cette couleur qui me fascine tant. Comment est-il possible d'être aussi beau ? Comment est-il possible d'être aussi parfait ? Et comment était ce possible que ce garçon si incroyable, magnifique et adorable m'aime moi ? Je plaquais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et mis toute ma passion dans ce baiser. Car je l'aimais. Merlin oui je l'aimais de tout mon coeur !

Harry gémit encore et avança ses hanches à nouveau, créant une nouvelle friction entre nos entrejambes. Je grognais avant de me coller encore plus à lui, descendant ma bouche dans son cou. Je mordillais sa peau, m'enivrant de lui et de ses cris. Nos mouvements se faisaient frénétiques et je sentais un plaisir sans nom m'envahir, plus puissant à chaque coup de hanches.

\- Han ! Dra.. Draco ! Je viens ! Cria alors Harry, ses yeux se révulsant alors tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Cette image de lui avec ses joues rouges, la respiration haletante et les yeux encore brumeux suffit à me faire jouir à mon tour. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, entraînant avec moi mon petit brun. On resta ainsi un moment, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Je sentis son front se coller au mien et son souffle brûlant m'excitait déjà quand il parla.

\- Dis Draco… Je crois bien que tu m'as promis de me prendre non ? Alors tiens ta promesse. Dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille me faisant frissonner.

Je sentis mon sexe durcir à nouveau alors que je croisais le regard lubrique de Harry. Ce mec était bien trop sexy pour son propre bien. Je l'embrassais passionnément, me pressant presque désespérément contre lui. Parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Ne faire plus qu'un. Qu'il m'appartienne corps et âme. Si j'avais été en état de réfléchir, j'aurais sans doute été effrayé par mes propres pensées. Mais j'étais bien trop occupé à me repaître des gémissement du petit brun devant moi. Et la bosse que je sentais à nouveau contre la mienne n'arrangeait définitivement pas les choses. Je grognais, m'énervant contre ces bouts de tissu qui nous séparaient encore.

Je commençais déjà à défaire sa ceinture quand j'entendis des gloussements qui se rapprochaient de nous. Me rendant alors compte que nous nous trouvions dans un couloir, à la vue de tous, je décidais qu'un changement de lieu était nécessaire. A regret, je me détachais d'Harry qui gémit de déception.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il, sa main se perdant entre ses jambes et touchant son érection douloureuse.

Il sourit sadiquement en voyant l'effet qu'il me faisait et se caressa en léchant ses lèvres. Je retins un gémissement.

\- Tu ne veux plus t'occuper de moi Draco ? Murmura le brun.

Seuls les pas que j'entendais se rapprocher m'empêchèrent de sauter sur ce démon tentateur et le prendre à même le sol. Néanmoins bien que je n'ai aucune honte à m'afficher, il était absolument hors de question que qui que soit d'autre que moi puisse profiter de la vue de Harry. Sur cette bonne résolution, je pris la main du brun pour le faire se lever. Lui posant un doigt sur la bouche, je l'emmenais à ma suite dans les couloirs sombres du château. Nos pas étaient bien plus rapides que la première fois et la chaleur de sa main m'envoyait des frissons, n'attisant que plus que mon désir. Bien plus près des cachots que de la salle sur Demande, je me dirigeais sans hésiter vers ma chambre de préfet. Lorsque je l'apperçus enfin à la fin du couloir, je me mis presque à courir. Je donnais rapidement le mot de passe et fis entrer Harry à ma suite.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que je fus plaqué contre cette dernière par un magnifique brun dont les yeux brillaient de luxure.

\- Alors Dray, on a fini de courir ? Non parce que vois tu j'ai comme idée un sport un peu différent… Insinua t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander plus d'explications que le Griffondor s'était laissé tombé à genoux et frottait sa joue contre mon entrejambe. Je ne saurais dire si c'était dû au toucher totalement indécent ou à la vue totalement affriolante que me donnait Harry en ce moment mais je gémis bruyamment. Cela sembla encourager le brun qui miaula presque de plaisir avant de se saisir de la fermeture éclair avec ses dents et de la descendre lentement.

\- Par Merlin Harry ! Criais je presque, me laissant complètement aller sur la porte.

\- Mmmh…

Ledit jeune homme observait avec fascination mon sexe maintenant totalement érigé et qui pointait fièrement devant lui. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en s'approchant me faisant gémir d'anticipation. Il embrassa tendrement le gland avant d'engloutir complètement mon sexe, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Les sensations étaient indescriptibles. Jamais personne ne m'avait sucé de cette manière et je pense que jamais personne ne pourra surpasser Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta pour ensuite lécher toute la longueur et revenir suçoter le haut, me faisant totalement perdre pied.

Un gémissement lui échappa faisant vibrer mon sexe dans sa bouche et je criais à nouveau. J'ouvrais alors mes yeux que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fermé et fus bouche bée en découvrant la scène devant moi. Le brun qui était toujours à genoux, mon sexe enfoncé dans la bouche, avait par je ne sais quel miracle été délesté de son pantalon et ses doigts s'activant déjà dans ses fesses. Les yeux noirs de désir du Gryffon qui m'observaient finirent de m'achever et je jouis sans pouvoir ne serait ce que penser à me retenir.

\- Hum… Tu as bon go… Commença Harry avant que je ne le relève pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il gémit indécemment alors que je me collais à lui. J'eus un sourire quand je sentis sa hampe toujours dressée contre ma cuisse. Sans cesser le baiser, je laisser mes doigts effleurer son dos en une caresse aérienne qui le fit frissonner. Avec un sourire je continuais laissant ma main descendre jusqu'à ses fesses que je malaxais un moment avant de toucher le petit trou qui se trouvait au milieu. Le brun rompit alors le baiser pour soupirer de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Tu as bien joué Harry n'est ce pas ? Susurrais je à son oreille en enfonçant un doigt qui ne fit que le faire gémir davantage.

Je me retins de gémir à mon tour. Il était tellement étroit… J'enfonçais un deuxième doigt sans problème. Je sentis le jeune homme commencer à trembler et souris.

\- Alors Harry dis moi, est ce que c'est bon ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, visiblement trop pris dans son plaisir. J'arrêtais alors tout mouvement, m'attirant un geignement plaintif de mon amant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Lui dis je alors avec un grand sourire.

Harry m'observa un moment puis se laissa tomber sur le lit dans une position lascive. Complètement nu, les yeux brillants de désir et le sexe levé dont quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échappaient, il était l'incarnation même de la luxure. Je m'approchais d'un pas de félin vers lui, faisant rouler mes hanches. Je captais son regard qui s'assombrissait à chaque geste et je me retins de sourire à nouveau. Si il voulait jouer, on pouvait être deux.

Je m'assis sur le lit près de lui et caressais ses lèvres de mon doigt. Il n'hésita pas et ouvrit la bouche pour le lécher. Je le laissais s'amuser un moment avant de retirer mon doigt que je fis descendre le long de son torse, jouant avec ses pointes de chair. Je profitais également de son cou en mordant la peau douce et m'enivrant de son parfum. Son odeur me rendait totalement fou et ses gémissements m'ordonnaient presque de le prendre ici et maintenant. Mais je résistais. Il fallait que je continue pour rendre le brun aussi dingue de moi que je pouvais l'être de lui.

Je fis donc descendre mon doigt dans son nombril où je l'y enfonçais, mimant l'acte sexuel.

\- Mmm Draco ! Draco ! S'écria Harry en essayant de me rapprocher de lui.

Je capturais ses deux mains et d'un informulé les accrochaient au bord du lit.

\- Que veux tu Harry ? Dis le moi.

Mon doigt avait continué son chemin jusqu'au sexe turgescent du jeune homme qui geint, bougeant des hanches à la recherche d'un quelconque contact. Puis je me décidais à retourner jouer avec son petit trou et enfonçais profondément mon doigt à l'intérieur de mon amant. Ce dernier se cambra alors en hurlant.

\- Prends moi ! Oh Draco prends moi je t'en prie ! Croassa le brun, me fixant de ses yeux suppliants.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Sans plus d'hésitations, je me plaçais au dessus de lui, le surplombant. Je l'embrassais à nouveau avec force tandis que je plaçais mon érection à son entrée, jouant à appuyer mon gland contre celle ci. Le brun gémit encore et tenta d'avancer ses hanches.

\- Harry... Je vais te prendre et te marquer tellement fort que tu ne pourras même plus t'asseoir demain. Et tu m'appartiendras complètement et à jamais. Déclarais je alors, le souffle haletant.

Le brun parut un instant surpris puis un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage tandis que ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes hanches.

\- Draco.. Tu sais j'adorerais ça mais pour le moment tu parles définitivement trop !

Sitôt eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il me poussa à l'aide de ses chevilles et je m'enfonçais en lui d'un seul coup. On hurla en même temps. Lui de douleur au vu des larmes qui perlaient au coin des ses magnifiques yeux verts. Moi de plaisir devant la sensation totalement inédite que je ressentais à être enfermé dans ce canal chaud et étroit. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon amant et me baissais tout de suite pour l'embrasser et lui faire passer tout mon amour pour lui. Cela sembla marcher car Harry se détendit et je pus sortir pour m'enfoncer à nouveau en lui, le faisant crier cette fois ci de plaisir.

Encouragé par ce son, j'enchaînais les coup de buttoir d'abord doucement avant d'adopter un rythme beaucoup plus profond et puissant. Le brun faisait aller ses hanches pour rencontrer les miennes, nous procurant un plaisir sans nom. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je le fis se soulever pour qu'il soit assis sur mes genoux. Il hurla à nouveau, mon sexe s'enfonçant encore plus loin en lui. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'habituer et me démenait pour le satisfaire. Il noua ses mains ( récemment libérées du sort ) autour de mon cou et m'embrassa avec passion.

\- Merlin… Hum Draco.. Oui ! Oui ! Plus ! Plus fort ! Continue !

Ses gémissements avaient un impact direct sur mon sexe et je me sentais proche de la fin. La hampe de Harry coincée entre nos deux corps semblait elle aussi au point de rupture. Je jurais tandis que je touchais une fois de plus sa prostate et que ses chairs se refermèrent sur moi. Je n'allais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Harry … Harry, je vais jouir ! Le prévins je tandis que j'accentuais encore le rythme.

\- Oui ! Moi aussi ! Continue ! Je t'en prie…

Un dernier coup de buttoir et je sentis mon sperme envahir cette antre chaude alors que Harry jouissais entre nos deux corps. Le plaisir encore trop présent dans mes veines, c'est à peine si je sentis mon amant s'effondrer en arrière, m'emportant avec lui. Je passais distraitement ma main dans ses cheveux doux alors que le jeune homme se blottissait contre mon torse. Je souris doucement alors que je sentais ses paupières se fermer.

\- Harry, je t'aime. Est ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Demandais je alors que je ressentais à mon tour la fatigue m'envahir.

\- Mmm… Répondit le brun avant de se redresser complètement, me regardant d'un air ahuri. Attends tu as dis quoi ?

\- Est ce que tu veux passer le restant de ta vie à mes côtés ? Répétais je alors amusé.

\- Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? M'épouser, ça veut dire vivre avec moi, cotôyer mes amis, ne plus te faire approcher de quiconque qui ne soit pas déjà en couple au risque que je le trucide, te réveiller le matin et que le premier visage que tu vois soit le mien et …

\- Par Merlin, Harry respire ! Intervins je alors.

Le brun respira un bon coup avant de relever ses extraordinaires yeux verts vers moi, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça…Murmura t-il.

\- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas ça.

Un écalir de douleur passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il baissait la tête. Je lui pris le menton pour lui relever le visage et croisais son regard larmoyant. Je souris attendri avant de les chasser de ma main.

\- Je veux t'épouser et passer chacun des jours de ma vie à te chérir, te protéger et t'aimer. Je veux passer chaque nuit de ma vie à te faire l'amour pour te retrouver le matin perdu dans mes bras. Je veux passer chaque journée à trouver le moyen de te faire sourire et même si je dois pour cela traîner avec Weasel et Miss-je-sais-tout. Je te veux toi Harry. Toi pour toujours et à jamais.

\- Oui. Dit simplement le brun

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui je veux t'épouser Draco. Sourit Harry.

Je souris et l'embrassais en le collant à moi. Après des années de guerre, des mois de conflit et des jours remplis de haine, aujourd'hui moi Draco Malfoy avait enfin Harry Potter. Et maintenant que je l'avais, il était hors de question que je laisse à qui que ce soit d'autre. Foi de Malfoy ! Comme quoi un petit jeu peut nous apporter bien du bonheur…

 **Et voilà ! Mon tout premier lemon ! Bon sur fanfiction on va dire !**

 **N'empêche que j'ai bien galéré ! J'ai passé des semaines à l'écrire, le réécrire pour être sûre qu'il matche bien avec le début mais qu'il soit suffisamment chaud pour vous satisfaire. J'espère avoir trouve la bonne combinaison.**

 **Une fin très guimauve mais bon parfois il en faut bien dans ce triste monde XP**

 **Donc voilà, je croise les doigts à fond pour que ça vous ai plu et je vous dis à très bientôt sur mes histoires déjà en cours ou alors sur le prochain OS Drarry qui sera un POV Harry**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une excellente journée !**

 **XOXO**

 **Jiika**


End file.
